


More Photo Lab App Art

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Space Husbands, The Triumvirate, The Triumvirate of Space Husbands, mckirk - Freeform, mckspirk, spirk, spones - Freeform, t’hy’la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: TOS as well as Abramsverse: Spirk, McSpirk, Spones, and McKirk





	More Photo Lab App Art

https://flickr.com/photos/146359752@N03/sets/72157702492384052


End file.
